sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
This is the first episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the first episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode begins with Kirito putting on his NerveGear, then plugging it in. The NerveGear then powers on. Kirito is heard saying "Link, start!" as the NerveGear activates, transporting him into the world of Sword Art Online. When he arrives, he finds out that there have been some "changes" since the beta, which included advertisements. Kirito proceeds to activate the ad-blocker, but finds out that the "AdBlocker DLC" costs $29.99. Kirito chuckle before he states that "I'm going to burn this f**ker to the ground." Later, on Floor 1: Town of Beginnings, West Field, Kirito encounters another player, who was losing a fight to a pig. Kirito proceeds to pick on him for it, but is responded with a "F**k you man that's like the pig from hell!". Kirito throws a pebble at the pig, instantly defeating it. Kirito then starts to joke that he came across "the most powerful weapon in the game", the "Mithril Pebble of Pig-Smiting", then comes up with a long tale about the pebble, much to the other player's annoyance. A little while later, Kirito finally finishes his story about the pebble. The player makes the assumption that Kirito gets beat up a lot in real life, which Kirito tell him to shut up, stating that "Here I have power." After thanking Kirito for the tutorials on pig-slaying and rocks, Kirito identifies him by his username "BallsDeep69", which he says is just a character to dick around with until he gets used to the game. He proceeds to logout, but could not find the logout area. Kirito didn't believe him, but finds that the logout function is missing from the menu. BallsDeep69 attempts to pull off his NerveGear, but Kirito tells him that's not how it works. The NerveGear disables your mother functions so you don't move around while you play. He also brings up the videos of the beta testers before that was added, one of which had a Betatester viciously beats up his friend believing him to be a troll. Kirito states that this and other resulted in many lawsuits. Suddenly, Kirito and BallsDeep69 were transported to the Starting City, along with all other players.F A red hexagon appears in the sky, followed by more hexagons surrounding it, followed by more hexagons, etc. Then, the sky begins to bleed from the hexagons, which the blood forms a person. The man introduces himself as the head programmer, Kayaba Akihiko, and welcomes them to Sword Art Online. The players begin to talk amongst themselves, and not listening to Kayaba. He then tries to mute their chat function, but unwillingly mutes himself, he realizes what happened and finally unmutes himself. Kayaba then asks how many players have seen Tron, though none of the players respond, which forces Kayaba to explain their situation. Kayaba states that there is no longer anyway to log out of the game, and if someone tries to log you out by removing the player's NerveGear in real life something similar to the movie Scanners will happen, which again no one has seen. He shows them a clip from Scanners, which someone's head explodes. That explains what will happen. The only for them to win and keep the NerveGear from "going all Gallagher on your grey matter" is to make their way through Castle Aincrad and beat Sword Art Online. Kayaba then reveals their true gender and identity of every player, which was mostly fairly attractive 20 year olds, and a fat boy. It also makes Kirito how young he really was, and BallsDeep69 less hairy, where he proceeds to point out that his real name is Klein, which Kirito doesn't believe. Kayaba then mentions that if your health points reach 0, not only do you die in game, but in real life as well, one person however doesn't get this. Kayaba attempts to explain it two more times with no prevail. They finally get it when Kayaba shows the head explosion clip from Scanners again. Before Kayaba leaves, he states he disabled the profanity filter, then leaves. After all that was delivered, all of the players are stunned to silence until one player states that "We're fucked!" Later, Kirito asks for Klein (who he called "Ballsy")'s help in taking down a mini-boss on the way to the next town and he needed some cannon fodder. Klein says that he was gonna stay with his friends, stating that they were as skilled as he was so they can have a better chance of surviving together. Kirito equivalates this to monkeys and typewriters, much to Klein's annoyance. Klein states that Kirito may be the most unbearable asshole he's ever met, but was really good at the game and asks for him to join his group. However, while he was talking, he finally notices Kirito was gone. Klein believes Kirito left because he thought he was too good for them. Truthfully, Kirito had just ran away crying because Klein called him an asshole. At the end of the episode, the beta tester finally finished beating up the troll (or his friend in real life vision) and received 25 EXP Points, 60 GP, and 1 Manslaughter Charge(s). Cast * YamatoSFX: Kirito, Beta-Tester's Roomate, Timmy, Additional Voices * Cheesemanjoe: BallsDeep69, Beta-Tester, Stephen, Additional Voices * Hayabusa449: Fatty, Additional Voices * Sonicring123Dubs: Girl Guy * Takahata101: Kayaba Akihiko Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * Sword Art Online Soundtrack: "The First Town", "Survive the Swordland", "Everyday Life", "Quiet Strain", "In Your Past" * Mass Effect 2 Soundtrack: "Tali" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. *There are no advertisements; nor is there the option to buy AdBlocker for $29.99. *SAO doesn't have a profanity filter that later gets disabled. *Kirito doesn't kill the pig with the stone he throws at it, Klein listens to some advice Kirito gives him and kills it in one thrust. **Kirito also doesn't go into a long expositional ramble about "The Mithril Pebble of Pig Smiting" that lasts hours to the point where Klein wonders if he gets bullied in real life. *The words "ha ha ha" don't repeatedly scroll across Klein's menu once he and Kirito realise they can't log out. *It is never stated that there was a problem in the NerveGear beta test where beta testers punched their roommates while playing a game on it, nor is it stated there were lawsuits because of this. *Kayaba doesn't have trouble during his speech, including getting the players attention or muting himself. *Kayaba doesn't reference the Comedian Gallagher when he is explaining the concept of the Death Game. *The two players who realise one is a guy and the other isn't seventeen don't state to be "okay with this" after the initial shock, nor does someone shout out "love knows no gender". *Kayaba isn't shocked that most of the players are "fairly attractive twenty somethings" before stating his pride in them for "breaking down stereotypes". *There is never a profanity filter in the game, therefore Kayaba doesn't turn it off before leaving. *Kirito doesn't state he needs "cannon fodder" for a Mini-Boss while asking for Klein's help. *Kirito doesn't run off crying after Klein calls him and asshole. He runs off because he didn't feel comfortable joining Klein's guild, who were a bunch of strangers. Trivia * This is the only episode that doesn't use the disclaimer. * The ads seen by Kirito upon his entering Sword Art Online are as follows: ** An ad for McDonald's is seen on a billboard. ** The Goodyear Blimp is seen twice in this episode; once when Kirito enters SAO, and once during Kayaba's speech. ** A banner advertising the iPhone 5 is seen. ** An ad for Mountain Dew is seen. ** An ad for a car, but the distance makes it hard to tell which car it's advertising. ** An ad for the 2011 movie "Father's Day", which Hayabusa449 was an actor in. ** Lastly, an ad for ALfheim Online, the second VMMO in the original Sword Art Online series, is seen. *The "WHAT?!" guy is from the 1994 TV show, "Reboot". https://youtu.be/m_ihWH-IJfY?t=612 * This is the only episode where the words "f*ck" and "sh*t" were censored out due to the profanity filter in the game. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z